The present invention relates to covers for use over the bow of open-bow boats and, more particularly, to covers which can be positioned over the open portion of said bows, but which can also be removed therefrom without great effort.
Pleasure boating has been and is a major recreational activity. Many kinds of boats have been developed to meet the demand for various kinds of recreational boating. Among these is the open-bow power boat.
In a powered runabout boat, or speedboat, there is usually provided an operating station toward the forward part of the boat where the steering wheel through a console, throttle and starter controls are located. Typically, a windshield is provided just ahead of this station mounted above the console on a support of some sort. While many boats have a full deck over the bow portion of the boat from just beyond the windshield to the prow of the boat, a particularly attractive arrangement is to provide an open area often with seats in this bow portion in front of the windshield. Accommodating such an arrangement, the divider panels, which support the console and separate the bow portion from the remaining portions of the boat, have a passageway therethrough. In addition, the windshield is provided in sections one of which can be opened by being swung on a hinge by which it is attached to another windshield section to thereby permit access to the bow portion of the boat.
Such an arrangement provides additional seating, and provides, either alternatively or supplementally, additional storage capacity which is accessible far more conveniently than would be the case with a solid deck over the bow.
However, the open-bow boat also has some shortcomings. In rough weather, waves can break across the bow inundating any items stored at that location. Further, the value of items stored must be small, or someone must continually watch them, since there is no secure space in the boat for storing items of significant value. Further, there is little privacy in such a boat. Thus, there is a desire to retain the advantages of an open-bow boat but permit, when needed, secure storage, protection from the weather and water, and privacy.